Swords, Fists, and Axes
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: They were as close as friends could get. Maybe even closer. It would be no surprise if their feelings got in the way. [Some drabbles may contain AU.]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: ****I woke up this morning thinking that I would have a normal day. I jumped on Twitter and got on the train of headcanons for the Senpai Trio. Thus, these drabbles have been created. Lord help me.  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

Shinjiro ran a hand along her knee. Mitsuru didn't even flinch. She continued to read her book without a care in the world. He was not so lucky. Thoughts tumbled in his head, Akihiko being the main one. Each and every time, he thought back to the boxer, wondering how he was doing.

"You know we have to talk to him about this."

He saw her fingers tighten on her book. "I know."

Silence came over them quickly but it was tense. Shinji didn't like it when it was tense between them. It was his own fault, but still. He traced small circles down her leg and under her skirt. "When do you want to tell him?"

Mitsuru closed her book softly and placed it aside. Moving closer to him, he crawled into his lap and straddled his hips. "Another time, perhaps. There's something else that I'm more focused on at the moment."

He placed his hands on her hips and squeezed them. They could focus on Akihiko another time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: ****ALL THE ERRORS ARE FIXED! I tried to NOT make this sexual. I wanted a friendship drabble, but this one has been itching at my head for quite some time.**  


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah, you know the drill.**

* * *

_Mitsuru stared at the man sitting on the couch. It had only been a few hours since the incident. The Dark Hour had long since passed but still, no one in the dorm could sleep. Akihiko was upstairs in his room, punching away at the bag in his room. Mitsuru tried to sleep, but nothing worked. When she came downstairs to make herself a cup of tea, she saw Shinjiro within the living room. She hadn't expected him to sleep. After what happened tonight, how could he?_

_With a soft sigh, she walked over to him. "You won't do yourself any good if you don't get any sleep."_

_"I'm not tired," Shinji muttered._

_She crossed her arms, suddenly feeling cold. "You should at least try." When he said nothing, Mitsuru decided to not pursue it. When Shinjiro made up his mind, no one could change it. "Would you like some tea?"_

_"No."_

_"Well, do you want me to get you anything?"_

_The way Shinji looked at her gave her chills. For once, his eyes looked sad and empty. Never before had she seen him like that. He reached up and took hold of her wrist. She didn't fight him as he pulled her towards him and on his lap. He buried his face in her neck and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Heal me with your body."_

_Mitsuru closed her eyes and buried her fingers in his hair. "Of course."_

Who would have thought that two years later, she would hear those words again.

"Heal me with your body," Akihiko muttered against her neck.

The red-head ran her fingers through Akihikos short hair. She knew the pain he felt over Shinjiro's death. He was no alone in it. She had felt it, too. She wanted relief and numbness from the pain, even if for only a moment. "Of course."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: I'm not really proud of this one. I always thought of Mitsuru as somewhat a speed demon on her bike. The idea of Shinji and Akihiko being a bit scared by her speed and how she drives it always made me happy. I couldn't properly put it into words and this is the best I could come up with. Well, enjoy! :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah, you know the drill.**

* * *

"Does Mitsuru-senpai use that bike in Tartarus for anything else?"

Akihiko looked up from his meal. Minato and the other underclassmen stood around him. Shinji was at the other end of the room, watching them. He shared a look with Shinji and the other boy grinned. "Not much, but she does." He smiled. "She took me and Shinji for a ride on it once."

Fuuka stared at him, her eyes wide. "Really? What's Mitsuru-senpai like driving it?"

At this, Shinji chuckled. "Different from what you imagine. Riding behind her proved to me that she has a bit of a risk taker in her."

Akihiko was the next to laugh. "Remember what happened when she took you first?"

How could he forget? Shinji insisted that he the first one, claiming that he wanted to assure Akihiko it would be safe. As soon as Mitsuru started the engine and put them into motion, he knew that it would be completely different from what he had expected. When she drove, she drove fast. The only time she bothered to slow down was to make a turn or make her way through traffic. More often than not, his grip slipped from her waist and he had to quickly find it again. Not only that, leaning with Mitsuru was more difficult than he had expected. He was too slow, even with a warning from her, and there were times when they almost crashed.

When he returned to Tartarus and Akihiko, he was glad that he was back on solid ground. Still, he felt alive and exhilarated. If she would allow it, he wouldn't mind going again.

"At least I didn't bump my head on anything. Can't say the same for you, Aki," he retorted.

Akihiko winced at the memory but his smile never faltered. The memory was all too clear. When Mitsuru took off with him behind her, the speed did throw him off his balance. He lost his grip for only a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. It was thrilling being on the bike and going at such a speed. He only felt this thrill when he was fighting shadows or in the ring. Feeling that thrill along with the wind on his face and the scenery passing him by was amazing. Unlike Shinji, he was able to follow Mitsuru's orders exactly and they went through the city without a problem. The only problem was near the end, when a sharp turn caused him to hit a stop sign as they passed.

It was nothing serious and it didn't slow them down, but it hurt enough for them to return to the dorm for the rest of the night. At times, when he was lying in bed reading a book, he would run his hand on the top of his head, almost as if he could feel the bump still there.

"At least I handled it better!"

"Handled what better?"

They all looked as Mitsuru walked into the lounge. Akihiko chuckled and returned to his meal. "We were just talking about you and your motorcycle."

Looking at Shinji, Mitsuru could see the grin on his face, despite him trying to hide it in his coat. She chuckled as well. "Ah. I see what you mean."


End file.
